


Me And Your Runaway Scars

by CarolineGrayson



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Poor Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson
Summary: Dr. D’s parties were always spectacular. He always had the best new bands (courtesy of Show Pony’s sixth sense for blackmail), the best food selection (even Tommy Chow Mein wasn’t immune to Pony’s hobby), and the best gossip.But, sadly The Fabulous Four weren’t invited for fun. There had been rumors of BLI agents posing as Killjoys, and The Four had been volunteered by Dr D to find out the truth.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), DJ Hot Chimp/NewsAGoGo (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Me And Your Runaway Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bulletproof Heart

Dr. D’s parties were always spectacular. He always had the best new bands (courtesy of Show Pony’s sixth sense for blackmail), the best food selection (even Tommy Chow Mein wasn’t immune to Pony’s hobby), and the best gossip.

But, sadly The Fabulous Four weren’t invited for fun. There had been rumors of BLI agents posing as Killjoys, and The Four had been volunteered by Dr D to find out the truth.

After yet another wonderful song by a band no one had ever heard of (Mad Gear and The Missile Kid were up next, thank Destroya). The group was getting bored, they had been sitting at a corner table for the past two hours, and all they had learned was DJ Hot Chimp was terrible at “discreetly” flirting with her girlfriend.

Finally, Party groaned and stood up. “Go have fun, if you see anything weird, let me know.” He shook his head, muttering about Dr. D and his plans.

Kobra got up and said, “I think I see Cherri, I’m gonna go talk to him.”

Ghoul and Jet rolled their eyes. “Yeah right, as if you haven’t been watching him ever since we got here,” Ghoul laughed.

Kobra laughed, “I was going to invite him to sit with us. Anyway, see ya.” He wove through the crowd, slowing to run his hand along Chimp’s shoulder, earning him a dirty look from Chimp and a giggle from Newsie. He sat down next to Cherri, the girls joining them soon after.

Party looked around, “I’m going to go find Pony, got a few questions.”

Ghoul raised an eyebrow, “ _Please_ tell them to get The Shiny Serpents off the stage. For the love of The Phoenix Witch, Girlie can sing better than that.”

Party snorted, “All right, any _more_ requests?”

Ghoul pretended to think about it, “Hmmm, Korse dead and Bat City in ruins? And maybe a set of clean clothes while you’re at it.” 

Jet shook his head and got up. “I’m gonna go talk to Dr. D and get introduced to everyone new. Do remember we _are_ on a mission…” He trailed off as he left.

Ghoul smirked, then noticed the iconic blue spotted helmet, and said, “Hey Pony.”

Pony nodded a hello, “Party, Dr. D wants you up by the stage. Something about the agents,” they shrugged. They were wearing the usual roller skates and helmet, but had changed in a glittery silver top and short shorts.

Party nodded and they left. Once alone, Ghoul sighed. He had never been a huge fan of parties and he was even less keen on parties that doubled as traps.

He got up and headed for the door to count the vehicles outside. It was always good to have an escape plan at ‘joy parties.

When he got halfway to the door, a hand wrapped around his wrist. He instantly tensed, spinning around to escape the Drac. He mind raced with flashbacks and how he was going to get his family out. He could stomp on it’s foot, grab Kobra as he was closest, then rush to Jet and Party, and they could get the girl (she was with Dr. D). The Trans Am was parked outside, making it easy to leave. A million scenarios raced through his head, all focused on saving the group, whether or not he survived the ordeal.

Once he finally looked to see how many Dracs were actually in the building so far, he stopped short. The Drac holding onto his wrist was really a young runner, and the party was free of any Draculoids.

“Hi there,” said the runner. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. “Sorry to bother you, but could I ask you a few questions?” At his confused look, she added, “Zone questions, I am new to Zone running.” She shrugged.

Ghoul nodded to her and they sat at one of the empty booths. She looked around the room nervously, running her fingers along her hoop earrings. She was wearing pink short shorts over lighter pink tights, with a pink T-shirt and a dusty pink vest. Her boots were unsurprisingly pink with pink and silver beaded laces. “Soo,” she started, “I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Sugar Crush.” She giggled, “And _of course_ I know who _you_ are.”

He nodded politely. _Why couldn’t she have asked Party to help her, or better yet Pony. They were always so good at helping newcomers._

Sugar leaned in and whispered, “So, where is the rest of your team?” She batted her eyelashes as she looked around.

He looked around the room, never letting his eyes stop. He saw Kobra still in the corner, laughing into Cherri’s shoulder. He saw Jet smiling as he listened to a ‘joy show off some new machinery. He saw Party, always a performer, spinning yet another tale of half-truths and wild adventures.

He turned back to Sugar, “Around, I guess.”

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “ _Fine_ , be super mysterious. I will tell you about _my_ team. We’ve got Star-Bird, our leader, that tall guy over there.” She pointed.

Ghoul noticed a tall, purple haired ‘joy standing near the edge of the party, eyes tracking every person.

“We also have Seltzer, our _charming_ distraction. He flirts with Dracs and ‘joys we find along the way, while Star-Bird and I rob them or whatever.” She shrugged, as if regularly robbing other Killjoys was normal. “Seltzer is that guy over there with the green hair and perfect teeth.” She sighs, grinning at a figure over by the stage. Seltzer was standing near Party, listening to the next story.

“Then we have Blue Rhapsody, but I don’t know where they are right now.” Sugar giggled, “Okay, now your turn.”

Ghoul looked at her, weighed his decisions, and nodded, “Come.”

Sugar leapt out of the booth, and bounced in place. “I’m gonna meet The Fab Four, oh my gosh!” She rushed over and hugged Ghoul.

Ghoul stiffened immediately, he didn’t let just anyone touch him, he needed to trust the person first. It had taken weeks for Party to be able to touch him, and that had been a lot of work on Party’s part. Party had spent hours talking Ghoul out of the BLI drug induced haze he had been in. After that they were close, relying on each other’s knowledge.

Sugar didn’t notice, or didn’t care, about Ghoul’s reaction. She finally stopped hugging him and settled for wrapping herself around his arm with her head on his shoulder.

Ghoul finally drug her over to the stage, stopping beside Pony. Party was describing a fantastic run (they hadn’t actually gone on said run), but the second he saw Ghoul with an unknown ‘joy hanging off his arm, he stopped.

“What’s going on?” Party asked, his eyes never leaving Ghoul’s. His tone was calm, with just a hint of agitation, but his eyes danced with anger.

Sugar spoke first, “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, hi. I absolutely love you. Oh my gosh.” She was now even more excited, stumbling over her words, and laying her head on Ghoul’s shoulder.

Ghoul sighed, “This is Sugar Crush, she’s a new ‘joy. She wanted to see us, something about meeting famous Killjoys.”

Pony nodded, “You’re part of the new group?” They pried her off of Ghoul, and walked a little ways away, having her sign a few things and point out her group. She didn’t notice how odd that was, and that there had never been paperwork out in the Zones.

Party watched them and then turned to Ghoul. “Are you alright?,” he asked. “May I touch you?” Once Ghoul nodded, Party pulled him into a hug.

“I’m alright.” Ghoul whispered, “Just overwhelmed.” He paused, “Oh and she is the spy.”

“I know,” Party laughed softly, “You wouldn’t have brought her otherwise. I know you too well.”

“I just- the whole time all I could think of was _Them_. Their fake world and fake lives.” He shuddered.

“I know darlin, I know.” Party took a deep breath to say something else, then stopped. “Hey Jet,” he said quietly.

Ghoul pulled away, “Hey Jet,” he echoed.

Jet looked slightly worried, “That new group of ‘joys is definitely the BLI spies. Pony is talking to Sugar, seeing who else is part of it. Is everything here okay?”

“Everything here is good.” Party grinned, “We got the bad guys, and saved the day once again.” He threw his arms around their shoulders, earning a laugh from Ghoul and a fond eye roll from Jet. “Now, the hardest part of tonight, getting Kobra to come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
